coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9263 (2nd October 2017)
Plot It's the day of the trial. Mel looks forward to being with Nathan, who has promised to give up his old life for her if she keeps Bethany away from the courtroom. Faye asks to meet Anna for lunch but Anna puts her off. Mel tells Bethany that she's changed her mind and wants to tell the police everything. Bethany goes with her, planning to meet Sarah and Gary in court afterwards. Rita seems in good spirits as the day of her operation nears. Norris begins to tire of Colin as he goes on about stationery all the time. Faye wonders if Anna is cheating on Kevin. Daniel yearns for a good story to write about. Phelan mocks him and compares him to Andy with his vampire stories. Zeedan asks Phelan to measure up the bistro for a refurbishment. Gary asks Nicola to forget what happened between them. She fully intends to. Mel stops the car at some railway sidings, where she turns against Bethany. Anna drops off some groceries at Seb's house for the twins. She gets held up there as Seb's mother Abi goes for a nap when she arrives, armed with a bottle of vodka. Craig is called to the site of a teen suicide. He's shocked to learn that a necklace like Bethany's was on the girl, who jumped in front of a train. The factory girls drink tap water at the Rovers as they pitch business ideas at each other. They struggle to think of something unique and go with Fiz's suggestion of making headscarves for kids. Abi thinks Anna is a busybody. Seb begs Anna not to give up as Abi used to be a heroin addict and he's worried that one of the local dealers will get her hooked again. Daniel hears Yasmeen having a go at Phelan about the Calcutta Street flats scam and gets the full story out of Zeedan. Mel keeps Bethany imprisoned in a shack by the railway line. Bethany feels like a fool for trusting her. She tries to shatter her illusions about being different to Nathan's other girls, to no avail. Alya sets up a crowdfunding page for the girls' business. Adam rows with Beth when she gives Eva a hard time. Craig keeps calling Bethany but Mel has her phone. After several missed calls, Mel answers the phone and listens as Craig tells Bethany that Lara Cutler has killed herself. Mel becomes distressed and drags Bethany outside, crowbar in hand. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Detective - Steven Bradshaw *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Railway sidings and shack *Railway track *Seb Franklin's house - Exterior and living room *Weatherfield Crown Court - Foyer *Prison - Cell and corridor Notes *First appearance of Abi Franklin. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mel resorts to drastic measures to keep Bethany away from court; Anna has a revealing encounter with Seb's mum; and Daniel detects scandal in Phelan's past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,030,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes